The One That Got Away
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Série de Songfics. Chapter 4: Ian
1. The One That Got Away

_**The One That Got Away**_

Amy iria cantar na frente de uma grande platéia. Todos que estavam envolvidos na luta contra os Vespers estavam lá. Sinead, Dan, Hammer, Ned e Ted, Madison. Menos Ian e Evan. Todos a olhavam. Estava com um look sério. Vestido lilás liso, bolero rosa por cima. Se você viu o episódio "Born This Way" do Glee, era praticamente a mesma roupa que Rachel estava usando quando disse que ia fazer plástica. Se não, tente imaginar. Só o cabelo, agora Chanel, estava diferente. Com nervosismo, ela soltou a voz com o coração.

_**The One That Got Away**_

_**Summer after high school when**_

_**we first met**_

_**We'd make out in your Mustang**_

_**to Radiohead**_

_**And on my 18th birthday**_

_**We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and**_

_**climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future like we had**_

_**a clue**_

_**Never planned that one day**_

_**I'd be losing you**_

"Bom, não chegou a TANTO, mas o equivalente disso aos 14 anos".

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises, be us**_

_**against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

"Eu sei que em outra vida, reencarnação, eu seria sua garota. Seríamos nós contra a sua irmã, contra a sua mãe, contra o Dan, contra o mundo. Eu não queria dizer que você foi 'Um que se foi'".

_**I was June and you were my**_

_**Johnny Cash**_

_**Never one without the other,**_

_**we made a pact**_

_**Sometimes when I miss you**_

_**I put those records on**_

_**Someone said you had your**_

_**tattoo removed**_

_**Saw you downtown, singing the blues**_

_**It's time to face the music**_

_**I'm no longer your muse**_

"Seríamos inseparáveis. Um pacto. Quando eu sinto saudades, ouço músicas que me lembram de nós, de você. Agora é a hora de encarar: Tudo acabou".

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises, be us**_

_**against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the**_

_**one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

"Eu sabia (ou melhor, achava) que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Talvez em outra vida. Talvez em outra vida, em um universo diferente, você cumpriu suas promessas, você ficaria. E eu não diria que você foi _'Aquele que se foi'_".

_**The one**_

_**The one**_

_**The one**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**All this money can't buy me**_

_**a time machine, no**_

_**Can't replace you with a**_

_**million rings, no**_

_**I should have told you what you**_

_**meant to me, whoa**_

_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

"Todo o dinheiro que eu tenho agora não compensa. Eu amo o Evan. Mas as vezes me pergunto se seria diferente se... A Coréia não tivesse acontecido. Eu deveria ter dito ou estava bem claro que eu amava você? Por causa dos seus erros em relação a mim, eu sofro, pago o preço".

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promi**__**ses, be us**_

_**against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the**_

_**one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

"_Aquele que se foi"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>O.K, Vou fazer uma continuação, se vocês quiserem.<em>**


	2. Every Time You Lie

**Enjoy!**

Depois que Amy saiu do palco com lágrimas nos olhos, foi a vez de Sinead. Ela estava com um _look _bem anos 20. Vestido reto, manga até os pulsos, aquele chapéu que quase tapava os olhos. Mas o cabelo longo, igual ao da Demi Lovato na capa de "Here We Go Again", mas com o cabelo ruivo e o rosto sardento, é claro. Começou a cantar:

_**Now you told me on a Sunday  
>That it wasn't gonna work<br>I tried to cry myself to sleep  
>'Cause it was supposed to hurt<br>We sat next to the fire  
>As the flame was burning out<br>I knew what you were thinking  
>Before you'd say it aloud<strong>_

"Quando você disse que ia terminar comigo, eu tentei chorar, mas sabe que eu não consegui?"

_**Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I´m not even breaking  
>You're not worth the time that this is taking<strong>_

"Não diga esses clichês ridículos, porque eu estou INCRÍVEL. O garoto com quem eu tô saindo é MUITO melhor do que você.

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<strong>_

"Seria melhor terminamos, em minha opinião. Mas eu não fiquei triste. Você nunca vai me ver com cicatrizes. Nunca".

_**You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie**_

"Eu sei que você ainda ama ela. Sempre esteve na sua cara de idiota".

_**I woke up the next morning  
>With a smile on my face<br>And a long list of gentlemen  
>Happy to take your place<br>Less trashier, much classier  
>Then who you prove to be<strong>_

"Você era apenas um Tomas. Bruto, sem classe. Pelo menos agora eu tenho um _cavalheiro._Palavra que você desconhece".

___**How long's it gonna take before  
>You see that she's no me<strong>_

"Ela não sou eu. Se ela aguenta esse seu jeito insuportável... Coitada!"

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<br>You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie**_

"Estava na sua cara O TEMPO TODO. Eu fui bem burrinha. Me custa admitir isso. Afinal, sou Ekat."

_**At night, awake  
>I will be sleeping till morning breaks<br>**_**That's the price you pay, for your mistakes  
><strong>_**Goodbye to dreaming**_

_**So don't say you're sorry, because I´m not gonna listen**_

"Não diga que vai pedir desculpas. Eu não ouvirei!"

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<strong>_

_**You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie**_

"_Toda vez que você mente"._

**Já programei a maioria! Série de Songfics. Não sei a próxima. Mas vai ser um garoto! Dan? Hammer? Ian? Evan? Uma pista! 4 22 1 14 !**


	3. Hello

Evan e Ian chegaram, junto com Gabriel, o "cavalheiro" que Sinead mencionava na música.

- Fala, gente, alguma novidade?

- Nada muito relevante. Só tiveram os shows no front.

- Quem, dessa vez?

- Sinead e Amy.

- Hum...

Evan foi para o palco. Digamos que sua relação com Amy estava "fria", e com Ian por perto, todo cuidado é _pouco_.

_**Hello**_

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind**_

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**_

_**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**_

"_Desde que eu te conheci, eu sabia que seria diferente. Sonhei várias vezes com encontros. __Mas era eu que você queria?"_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_**You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide**_

_**'Cause you know just what to say**_

_**And you know just what to do**_

_**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...**_

"_Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos. Você gosta muito de mim. Mas você me ama? Se não, acho que um bom passo é eu te dizer... Eu te amo_". Nesse momento, Amy entrou e começou a tocar o piano e cantar com Evan.

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**_

_**And tell you time and time again how much I care**_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**_

_**Hello, I've just got to let you know**_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

_**But let me start by saying, I love you ...**_

"Me diga o que fazer. Por favor! Mas me deixe começar dizendo: Eu amo você".

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

_**But let me start by saying ... **__**I love you**_

"_Olá"._


	4. Valerie

Certo. Ian TINHA que reconquistar Amy, e disso ele tinha certeza. Resolveu cantar. Quem sabe?

_**Well sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<strong>_

"_Então, Amy onde você está? O que faz por aí, querida?"_

_**'Cause since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I miss your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why won't you come on over Valerie?  
>(Valerie)<br>Did you have to go to jail?  
>Put your house up on for sale, did you get a good lawyer?<br>I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
>I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for you<br>Are you shopping anywhere,  
>Changed the color of you hair, are you busy?<br>And did you have to pay the fine?  
>You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?<strong>_

"_Sinto falta do seu cabelo ruivo e de como você se veste. Andou comprando por aí, mudou a cor do cabelo, algo do tipo? Está ocupada?"_

_**'Cause since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I miss your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why won't you come on over Valerie?  
>(Valerie) x3<strong>_

"_Porque você não vem aqui, Amy?" _

_**Well sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<strong>_

_**And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<strong>_

_**'Cause since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I miss your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why won't you come on over Valerie?  
>(Valerie) x3<br>Yeah Valerie**_

"_Amy"._

* * *

><p><strong>Podem dizer que tá uma merda porque eu acho que tá mesmo. Não falei muita coisa, só tem a música, mas eu vou tentar colocar mais coisas no próximo, tá?<strong>


End file.
